


Mrs Malfoy, You're Trying To Seduce Me

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, Gift Fic, Object Insertion, Sexual Content, Submission, Wordcount: 1000-2000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy's staying at the Malfoys' home for Christmas and Narcissa takes advantage of that. Written as a Christmas gift for nearlyconscious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs Malfoy, You're Trying To Seduce Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).



> Written for nearlyconscious, who requested "I'd really love a BDSMish fic between Narcissa/Pansy"

When Pansy was staying at the Malfoy's for Christmas, the year she turned eighteen, Narcissa called her into her bedroom on Christmas Eve, right before dinner.

"What is it, Mrs. Malfoy?" Pansy asked politely, shutting the door behind her and smiling at her hostess while trying not to let her eyes stray to the low neckline of Narcissa's dress. Narcissa was beautiful –  _no, not just beautiful, sinfully hot_ – and Pansy knew that if she looked too long at her, she would end up wet, and her skirt was short enough that the wetness might become visible.

Narcissa didn't answer. She grabbed Pansy's arm roughly, and Pansy tried to pull away, but she didn't have time to before Narcissa had shoved her down onto her hands and knees on her bed.

"What are you–" Pansy demanded, and then broke off and gasped as Narcissa grabbed her knickers and pulled them down around her ankles. "Oh my God!"

"Stay still!" Narcissa said firmly, and Pansy froze, breathing heavily, wondering what would happen if she moved. Narcissa pushed her skirt up around her waist, completely revealing her ass.

"I ought to have done this to you a long time ago." Narcissa's voice was cool, detached, but Pansy thought that there was a hint of amusement in it. "You deserved it. You always have. Slut."

"I'm not–" Pansy began indignantly, but Narcissa slapped her hard across her backside and she bit her lips, wincing. She had never been spanked before and the sharp, not entirely unpleasant pain came as a shock.

"You're a slut if I say you're a slut, Parkinson," Narcissa breathed. "And I say you're a slut. I mean…" She dragged her fingers lightly along the cleft of Pansy's ass, and Pansy tried hard to restrain a moan. "You are my  _son's_ girlfriend, and here you are, in my room…"

"You called me in here!"

"And if you had been a decent girl, you wouldn't have come. What ever did you think would happen?" Pansy could hear the smirk in Narcissa's voice, and she knew that it wasn't worth arguing. And how  _could_ she even argue when she was in such a vulnerable position?

"But even though you're a slut," Narcissa continued, "you're still good for  _something_ , I should think…"

"Oh, do you think that?" Pansy snapped, face burning.

"Yes…" Pansy felt Narcissa's fingers – cool, smooth, slim and steady – parting her cheeks, and a flush rose in her face. She was beginning to tremble, and to her frustration, she could feel liquid gathering on the lips of her pussy. She tried to breathe deeply and keep calm and she almost managed it, until she felt something hard, cold and smooth prod at her asshole.

"What are you doing?" she cried. It was pushing into her now and her body clenched up automatically – whatever it was was  _far_ too big for her.

"Filling you," Narcissa breathed. "Getting you ready. Doesn't it feel nice, slut?"

Pansy could only moan in response. It hurt, but the fullness felt amazing and if Narcissa would only rub her clit a little bit…

"I thought so," Narcissa breathed. The pushing stopped – Pansy could only assume that the object was completely buried in her ass by now – and then Narcissa caught her by her hips and flipped her over roughly. She sprawled on the blanket, wincing as the object was forced even more deeply into her ass by the change in position, and saw Narcissa standing in front of her, holding a long, curved toy in her hand.

"Spread your legs, slut," Narcissa ordered, and when Pansy opened them, Narcissa grabbed her roughly by her thighs and shoved them up so that her knees were by her ears. "Hold them like that," she told her. "I want to be able to see both your holes…"

Pansy didn't think she had ever been so turned on in her life. She gripped her knees and shuffled to try to get into a comfortable position, completely exposing her pussy for Narcissa.

Narcissa lifted her skirt, revealing long, pale thighs and a patch of soft, pale hair. Pansy would have loved to run her fingers through it – to stick her fingers into it and explore what was underneath – but she didn't dare move from her position. Narcissa was rubbing one end of the toy against herself and both women let out quiet moans when she pushed the tip inside.

"Good…" Narcissa murmured, pushing the toy deeper and deeper into herself. "Oh, that's good, yes…" She stepped forward, holding it in place, and Pansy groaned in anticipation, eyes focussed on it. She could feel her pussy tightening, desperate to be filled.

Narcissa was in between her legs now, kneeling over her, and her pale eyes shone with desire. "Do you want me to fuck you, slut?" she whispered.

Pansy nodded, breathing heavily.  _Oh,_ she wanted it. She needed it more desperately than Narcissa could have known. She almost cried when she felt the tip of the toy rub against her wet slit.

"How badly?"

"Bad!" Pansy cried. "I need it so bad, Mrs. Malfoy –  _so fucking bad!_ "

Narcissa guided the tip into her – so slowly, so carefully – and Pansy whimpered. The toy felt enormous, stretching her out like nothing ever had before…

"So tight…" Narcissa breathed. "Are you clenching for me, slut?"

"Uh- uh huh…" was all that Pansy could moan.

"Good."

Narcissa pulled back slowly, and Pansy could feel the toy dragging over sensitive spots inside her, then Narcissa rammed back in. The toy slammed so deep into Pansy's pussy that it hurt. Narcissa groaned and tried to pull back again, but Pansy was clenching so hard that the toy didn't move an inch in her.

"Oh,  _sweet God…_ " Narcissa whispered. Pansy tried to relax but she couldn't bring herself too – the feeling of both her holes being filled was too much for her. Narcissa was riding the toy faster, clearly enjoying how still Pansy was holding it, and her tits strained against her bodice with every breath. Her pussy bumped into Pansy's every time she thrust downward, and Pansy's back arched.

"M- Mrs. Malfoy…" she moaned. "I'm…"

"Don't you  _dare_ come yet, you little slut," Narcissa panted, but Pansy couldn't help it. It was all too much – the plug in her ass, the toy in her pussy, Narcissa pounding against her…

A gush of hot liquid spurted from between Pansy's thighs and she felt like she was exploding. Her body tried desperately to clench down harder on the toys filling her holes, but she was stretched so much that there was no room to give. And, as if from very far away, she heard Narcissa cry, " _Oh God!_ "

When Pansy came down from her high, Narcissa was still shaking. She had pulled off of the toy – leaving it sticking awkwardly out of Pansy – and was sitting in between her legs, rubbing her pussy slowly with the palm of her hand and gasping for air. Her eyes were closed, her hair dishevelled, and juice trickled between her fingers.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Pansy whispered.

"I haven't… in so long…" groaned Narcissa, then she opened her eyes and pulled the toy out of Pansy. "Clean yourself up. We have dinner in just a few minutes," she told her, suddenly all business. Pansy sat up immediately, straightening her blouse – which seemed a little too small around the bust, suddenly, for her breasts were heaving – and then she reached down to pull the object out of her ass.

"No, leave that in," Narcissa told her sharply.

"Why?" Pansy looked up at her, confused.

"Because if you go through dinner with that in," she said, a small smile twisting her lips, "then I might let you have me again sometime."

That was good enough reason for Pansy.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
